


Freedom -- Freiheit

by Klaineship



Series: Best of Missing Scenes -- Staffel 1 und 2 [30]
Category: Glee
Genre: 2x22, Fehlende Szene, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9461750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Zusammenfassung: Es war ein geschäftiger Sommer gewesen, aber jetzt hatten sie noch eineinhalb Wochen vor sich, ohne sich mit Ferienjob oder Hausaufgaben belasten zu müssen.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Freedom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/253725) by [flaming_muse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaming_muse/pseuds/flaming_muse). 



> Kommentar von [flaming muse](http://archiveofourown.org/users/flaming_muse/pseuds/flaming_muse)  
> Ich habe die Sommerpause mit einer Kurt-und-Blaine-in-einer-Hängematte-Geschichte begonnen, und ich werde sie auch mit einer solchen enden lassen.

 

Die Luft, die durch die offenen Fenster von Blaines Wagen wehte, als er durch Lima fuhr, war wunderbar warm und trocken, im Gegensatz zu der drückenden Schwüle, die ihm den ganzen Sommer lang bei jeder Vorstellung im Freizeitpark das Gefühl gegeben hatte, in einer Sauna zu singen. Heute war sein letzter Tag dort gewesen, und er war der Meinung, dass es eine seiner besten Vorstellungen gewesen war, denn er hatte keine Mühe gehabt, zu atmen und war nicht schon am Ende des ersten Liedes in Schweiß gebadet. Die Arbeit hatte ihm Spaß gemacht, aber nachdem heute der erste Tag des gesamten Sommers mit angenehmen Temperaturen war, trauerte er ihr nicht wirklich nach.

Er lächelte, als er in Kurts Straße einbog, den Wind sanft im Gesicht und den Haaren. Vor den Verpflichtungen, die seinen Sommers dominiert hatten, davonzufahren, erinnerte ihn daran, wie er das erste Mal alleine mit dem Auto gefahren war, den nagelneuen Führerschein in der Tasche und die anderen Sitze im Auto erschreckend leer. Er konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern, wohin er gefahren war, wahrscheinlich irgendwas Banales, wie, Milch für seine Mutter einkaufen, aber er erinnerte sich genau an dieses Gefühl völliger Freiheit, als er sich in den Wagen gesetzt hatte und einfach _losgefahren_ war. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hätte Blaine immer weiter und weiter fahren können, ohne dass jemand ihn aufhalten konnte – wenn er gewollt hätte. Die Welt war vor ihm ausgebreitet gewesen, bereit, von ihm entdeckt zu werden. Er hatte sich leicht wie eine Feder gefühlt. Er hatte sich erwachsen gefühlt. Er hatte sich frei gefühlt.

Genauso fühlte er sich jetzt auch, ohne den Druck seiner Showtermine auf den Schultern und für die nächsten eineinhalb Wochen keine Schule in Aussicht. Allerdings fuhr er dieses Mal nicht _davon_ , sondern _hin_ , hin zu Kurts Haus, zu Kurt. Es war ein geschäftiger Sommer gewesen, aber jetzt hatten sie noch eineinhalb Wochen vor sich, ohne sich mit Ferienjob oder Hausaufgaben belasten zu müssen. Eineinhalb Wochen Freiheit. Er trat etwas fester aufs Gaspedal, nur um ein paar Sekunden früher da zu sein.

Das Auto, das vorm Haus der Hummel-Hudsons parkte, kam ihm vage bekannt vor, aber Blaines üblicher Platz, hinter Kurts Wagen in der Einfahrt, war frei. Bei dem Gedanken, dass er überhaupt einen 'üblichen' Platz hatte, musste er lächeln.

Als Blaine den Motor ausschaltete, sah er seinen Freund draußen bereits auf ihn warten. Kurt saß, auf seine Händen aufgestützt, auf den Stufen der Veranda und hatte die Beine lang von sich gestreckt. Reglos wie eine Statue sah er zum Himmel hinauf, und Blaine saugte seinen Anblick in sich auf. Er war _perfekt_ – die dunkeln Jeans und das rauchfarbene Hemd brachten seine lange, schlanke Statur bestens zur Geltung. Sein Profil exquisit, als würde er für ein Foto posieren. Dabei posierte er überhaupt nicht; er war einfach nur er selbst – Kurt.

Blaine traf es plötzlich wie ein Schlag, eine glasklare Gewissheit, dass er sich an diesen Anblick erinnern würde, so lange er lebte. Selbst wenn sie zusammen blieben, bis sie alt und grau waren, würde _das_ immer sein Kurt sein. Auch wenn es nur eine von Kurts zahlreichen Facetten war, die er im Laufe der Jahre kennenlernen würde, würde das doch immer _sein_ Kurt bleiben. Es raubte ihm den Atem.

Dann drehte Kurt den Kopf und der besondere Moment war vorbei. Als Blaine die Wagentür öffnete, stand Kurt auf, lächelte und klopfte sich die Jeans ab. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde verwandelte er sich von 'unberührbar' in 'herzlich einladend' und Blaine hätte seine Schlüssel beinahe auf den Boden fallen lassen, anstatt sie in die Hosentasche zu stecken, vor lauter Eile, ihm entgegenzugehen. Kurt besaß diese Fähigkeit still zu stehen, die Blaine nie gelernt hatte; er wartete geduldig auf dem Weg, während Blaine fast schon rannte.

"Hey, tut mir leid, ich bin spät", sagte Blaine und war sich des sonnigen Nachmittags in Kurts Vorgarten, an seiner belebten Vorortstraße viel zu bewusst, um ihm einen Begrüßungskuss zu geben, oder auch nur seine Hand zu ergreifen.

"Das macht nichts. Es ist so ein schöner Tag." Kurt wandte das Gesicht wieder dem Himmel zu und Blaine folgte seinem Blick. Es war ein strahlend blauer Himmel, über den ein paar vereinzelte Wattewölkchen eilten. Allerdings wurde Blaines Blick schon bald wieder zurück zu Kurt gezogen, wie Eisen zu einem Magneten, unerbittlich, wie von einer Naturgewalt. Als Kurt das bemerkte, verzog er den Mund zu einem Grinsen und deutete zum Haus. "Komm rein."

Als er die Tür öffnete wurde Blaine vom Geräusch einer Explosion begrüßt, einer Welle an Explosionen sogar. Finn und Puck saßen, mit Gamecontrollern in der Hand und Headsets auf dem Kopf vor dem Fernseher, ihre ganzen Aufmerksamkeit auf den Bildschirm gerichtet.

"Schluck Blei, Artie!", rief Finn hämisch und hämmerte auf die Tasten seines Controllers ein. Eine Gewehrsalve und erstickte Todesgeräusche ertönten aus den Lautsprechern des Fernsehers.

"Mike ist bei Artie und sie spielen übers Internet", erklärte Kurt, während er den Jungs auf der Couch zusah. "Offenbar macht es so mehr Spaß, als wenn man miteinander in einem Zimmer ist."

Eigentlich sah es ziemlich cool aus. "Auf die Art können sie nicht mogeln, weil sie den Blickwinkel der anderen auf dem Bildschirm sehen", sagte Blaine.

Kurt wandte sich ihm mit einem ungläubigen Gesichtsausdruck zu.

"Was? Die Dalton ist eine Jungenschule, Kurt. Ich habe oft mit meinen Freunden Videospiele gespielt."

"Was für ein Glück, dass ich nur ein Tagesschüler war", sagte Kurt und verschwand in Richtung Küche.

In der Küche waren die Geräusche nur unwesentlich leiser, aber wenigstens hatten sie hier ein Minimum an Privatsphäre – genug für Kurt, um Blaines Hand zu ergreifen und ihn für einen sanften Kuss an sich zu ziehen, der viel länger dauerte, als Blaine erwartet hätte, wenn er an die Gesellschaft dachte, die nur wenige Meter entfernt war. Nicht, dass er zu klagen hätte, denn Kurts Lippen waren so verführerisch wie immer, und der vertraute Geschmack seines Mundes ließ Blaine ganz kribbelig und heiß werden, als wäre er wieder draußen in der stechenden Sommersonne. Das einzige, was diese Unruhe lindern konnte, waren noch mehr Küsse, weshalb er Kurt rückwärts gegen den Küchenschrank schob, die Hand über seinen Rücken gleiten ließ und tiefer in seinen Mund eintauchte, während Kurt aufseufzte, als wäre das genau, was auch er wollte. Diese Erwiderung machte den Kuss noch viel besser, denn obwohl sie so verschieden waren, raubte es Blaine immer wieder den Atem wie sehr sie doch auf einer Wellenlänge waren.

Finn und Puck johlten begeistert im Wohnzimmer und einen köstlichen Augenblick lang dachte Blaine, es sei wegen ihres Kusses. Er blinzelte hoch zu Kurt, als er sich von ihm löste und Kurt lachte und legte den Kopf an Blaines Stirn.

"So schön das auch war, das Ambiente könnte eine Optimierung gebrauchen", sagte Kurt bedauernd.

"Wir müssen ja nicht genau hier bleiben", antwortete Blaine.

"In meinem Zimmer wird es fast genau so laut sein", seufzte Kurt. "Ich nehme an, wir könnten Musik anmachen, aber die müsste dann auch laut sein, und dann würde Finn nur hochkommen, um sich zu beschweren."

"Nein, nicht schon wieder." Im Laufe des Sommers war Blaine häufig genug Zeuge der bitteren Musik-Kriege des Hummel-Hudson-Haushalts geworden – er war nicht wirklich scharf auf eine Fortsetzung. Nicht zuletzt würde das einem friedlichen Nachmittag eher _nicht_ förderlich sein, und das war schließlich alles, was Blaine sich wünschte. Nun ja, nicht _alles_ , aber weder er noch Kurt hatten vor, das Vertrauen von Kurts Eltern zu missbrauchen, indem sie den körperlichen Aspekt ihrer Beziehung in heimlich ausgenutzten Momenten zu weit vorantrieben, zumal Finn zuhause war.

"Wir könnten ausgehen", schlug Kurt vor, aber Blaine schüttelte den Kopf, bevor er noch seinen Satz beendet hatte. Er ging liebend gern mit Kurt aus, aber sie mussten immer so peinlich darauf achten, was sie taten, und wo sie waren, und Blaine schwebte immer noch zu sehr auf dieser Wolke seiner vorübergehenden Freiheit, als dass er auf dieses Gefühl ganz verzichten wollte.

Kurt ließ die Schultern sinken und sagte: "Dann also die Explosionen." Er sah sich in der Küche um, als suche er dort nach einer Antwort. "Wir könnten wohl auch mit dem Abendessen anfangen, oder ich könnte das Essen machen und du setzt dich hin und erzählst mir, wie dein Tag war. So sehr ich mich auch bemüht habe, aber du bist mit dem Messer noch nicht geschickt genug, um zu lernen, wie man eine Chiffonade schneidet."

Es war eine gute Idee, aber nicht gut genug. Dann hatte Blaine blitzartig die perfekte Eingebung. "Ich habe eine bessere Idee", sagte er. Er nahm Kurt bei der Hand und zog ihn zur Hintertür.

"Oh Gott, nein, nicht die Hängematte", jammerte Kurt, als Blaine ihn hinaus in den Garten führte, aber er widersetzte sich nicht wirklich.

"Komm schon, den ganzen Sommer habe ich nachgegeben, wenn du gesagt hast, es wäre zu heiß. Und heute ist es nicht zu heiß." Blaine streifte die Schuhe ab und vergrub seine nackten Füße im Gras, wie er es als Kind immer gemacht hatte. Es fühlte sich weich und federnd an zwischen seinen Zehen.

Kurt sah mit kritischem Blick zwischen ihm und der breiten Hängematte hin und her, bevor er sich auf einem der Gartenstühle niederließ und die Schnallen seiner Stiefel öffnete.

Es dauerte ein oder zwei Minuten, bis sie es sich, auf dem Rücken liegend, in der Hängematte gemütlich gemacht hatten; Kurt bewegte sich geschmeidig wie eine Katze, als er hineinkletterte, aber Blaine war einfach nur stolz auf sich, dass er sie nicht beide wieder auf die Wiese herausgekippt hatte. Als sie aber beide ihren Platz gefunden hatten, war es einfach nur gemütlich und bequem, neben Kurt zu liegen, seitlich fest gegeneinander gepresst, während ihre nackten Füße sich berührten. Blaine hatte Cargo-Shorts an, wie er sie seit Monaten immer wieder getragen hatte, und der Stoff von Kurts Jeans fühlte sich seltsam an seiner Haut an, nach einem ganzen Sommer mit Kurt in schicken, gut geschnittenen Shorts, die seine langen Beine Blaines Berührungen preisgegeben hatten.

"Siehst du? Es ist schön", sagte Blaine und Kurt gab ein kurzes "Mmmh" von sich, das nicht nach Widerspruch klang.

Blaine verschränkte seine Finger mit Kurts zwischen ihren Körpern und blinzelte in die sonnenfleckigen Blätter über ihnen, während sich seine Augen an die Helligkeit gewöhnten. Der Baum war immer noch sommerlich grün, aber die Blätter sahen bereits trocken aus, als würde der Baum ihren Saft bereits einziehen, in Vorbereitung auf den Herbst. Nicht mehr lange und die Blätter würden sich rot und gelb verfärben, bevor sie in einem dichten Teppich zu Boden fallen und jeden Schritt in ein Geflüster aus Rascheln und Knistern unter ihren Füßen verwandeln würden. Nicht heute, nicht morgen, aber bald. Bald war es Herbst.

Herbst bedeutete Schule und Verantwortung, wichtige Entscheidungen und viel Arbeit, aber er bedeutete auch Neuanfang. Es war das letzte Schuljahr. Es bedeutete College-Bewerbungen – all ihre Hoffnungen für die Zukunft in einen Briefumschlag zu stecken und darauf zu warten, was geschehen würde. Es bedeutete den Anfang vom Ende der HighSchool und einen großen Schritt in Richtung all der unbegrenzten Möglichkeiten für ihn, für sie. Es waren Ende und Anfang ineinander verwoben und ausnahmsweise fühlten sich all diese Veränderungen, die vor ihm lagen, nicht zu überwältigend an, nicht mit Kurt an seiner Seite. Sie waren nur spannend und aufregend.

"Danke", hauchte Blaine und ließ den Blick weiterwandern in den Himmel jenseits des Baumes, jenseits der Wolken, immer weiter hinauf, befreit und erleichtert. Seine Hand lag in Kurts Hand, aber sein Geist war irgendwo in der Atmosphäre.

"Wofür?", fragte Kurt, drehte den Kopf und streifte mit der Nasenspitze Blaines Wange. Die Berührung ließ Blaine noch höher hinaufsteigen, noch schneller, bis ihm schwindlig war.

"Alles."

Kurt gab einen leisen, amüsierten Ton von sich und drückte Blaines Hand: "So sehr ich es mir auch wünschen würde, aber ich bin nicht wirklich für alles zuständig."

"Nur das Wichtigste."

Blaine konnte Kurt aus dem Augenwinkel lächeln sehen. "Na gut", sagte Kurt erfreut, "dagegen hab' ich nichts einzuwenden."

Eine Brise raschelte durch die Blätter und ließ das Sonnenlicht durch die Fetzen von Himmel zwischen den Ästen, um sie herum tanzen und glitzern und Blaine verlor sich für einen Moment in dem Anblick. Er war benommen und schwindlig, fast schon trunken vom Sonnenschein und Kurt und von all den _Möglichkeiten_.

"Du bist diesen Sommer braun geworden", murmelte Kurt, dreht sich zur Seite und stützte sich leicht auf seinem Ellbogen hoch. Seine Stimme und das sanfte Schaukeln der Hängematte zogen Blaine wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Er blinzelte und betrachtete Kurts Gesicht, das genauso atemberaubend war wie der Himmel über ihnen. "Es steht dir gut."

"Du bist gar nicht braun geworden", antwortete Blaine grinsend. Er ließ einen Finger über Kurts Nasenrücken wandern, der blass war wie immer.

"Ich hoffe nicht. Aber andererseits, selbst ohne die großzügige Verwendung von Sunblocker werde ich nicht braun. Ich bekomme Sommersprossen und Sonnenbrand und dann noch ein paar mehr Sommersprossen."

"Oh ja, das hast du gesagt. Ich finde es schade, dass ich es nicht erleben darf." Blaine tupfte unsichtbare Sommersprossen auf Kurts Nase.

Kurt schlug ihm die Hand weg und hielt sie an Blaines Brust gedrückt fest. "Oh, mein Gott, Blaine, willst du wirklich, dass ich Hautkrebs kriege?"

Blaine lachte und spürte wieder dieses wunderbare Glücksgefühl in seiner Brust, weil Kurt so nah bei ihm war. "Natürlich nicht. Aber wie soll ich all deine Sommersprossen küssen, wenn du gar keine hast?"

Kurts Blick verschleierte sich und er schluckte, bevor er antwortete. Fasziniert von der Bewegung von Kurts Kehlkopf brauchte Blaine einen Moment, bis er realisierte, dass Kurt sagte: "Ich bin sicher, du kannst was anderes zum Küssen finden."

"Oh, ja", sagte Blaine heiser, legte die Hand in Kurts Nacken und zog ihn zu sich her.

Die zarte Berührung von Kurts Lippen ließ die Teile von Blaine, die immer noch weit über den Wolken geschwebt hatten, in seinen Körper zurückschnellen wie ein straff gespanntes Gummiband, das jemand losgelassen hatte. Er war leicht und luftig geschwebt und jetzt war er wieder fest und real wie immer. Der Rausch der Freiheit war nicht weniger geworden, aber jetzt war es die Freiheit zu küssen, zu berühren, zu schmecken, an Kurts Unterlippe zu nippen und ein leises Keuchen als Antwort zu erhalten, den rasenden Puls von Kurts Halsschlagader unter seinem Daumen zu spüren, die Finger in die weichen Haare seines Nackens zu tauchen. Es war die Freiheit, von Kurt geküsst zu werden, von ihm berührt zu werden, von ihm begehrt zu werden.

"Ich liebe dich", sagte Blaine, weil er nicht anders konnte. Er musste es ihm einfach sagen. Er musste ihn lieben. Er hatte keine andere Wahl. Er hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, wie er je hatte denken können, er sei für jemand anderen bestimmt.

"Blaine", sagte Kurt und krallte die Hand in Blaines T-Shirt auf seiner Brust, beugte sich näher heran und legte ein Bein auf Blaine, warm und fest. Der nächste Kuss war leidenschaftlicher, intensiver und Blaine konnte ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken. Kurt antwortete mit einen zufriedenen Ton und dann küssten sie sich so, dass Blaine keine Gelegenheit mehr hatte, an irgendetwas anderes zu denken. Die Sonne schimmerte hinter seinen geschlossenen Lidern, aber das hellste Licht der Welt war Kurt, der strahlende, wunderbare Kurt, der ihn berührte, als sei er für ihn das Wichtigste auf der Welt. Blaine war so davon gefangen, dass er es fast – _fast_ – glauben konnte, aber er wusste, dass es Kurt ernst war und das war eigentlich noch viel erstaunlicher.

"Liebe dich, liebe dich", flüsterte Blaine an Kurts Lippen, umfasste seine Gesicht mit beiden Händen und küsste ihn hart.

"Shhh, ich weiß. Ich liebe dich auch", murmelte Kurt und erwiderte den Kuss. Er ließ eine Hand unter den Saum von Blaines T-Shirt gleiten und legte sie auf seinen Bauch. Blaines gesamter Körper zuckte von der Hitze der Berührung, Kurts Handfläche auf seinem Bauch war wie ein Schock, was eigentlich verrückt war, denn Kurt hatte seine Hände in diesem Sommer viele, viele Male unter Blaines Hemd gehabt, aber dennoch war es so. Es fühlte sich neu und _unglaublich_ an, überwältigend und nicht genug zugleich.

"Okay?", fragte Kurt besorgt, als er die Hand weiter hoch schob und Blaine wieder zuckte.

"Ja. _Nein_ ", protestierte Blaine, legte seine Hand über Kurts und presste Kurts Handfläche fest auf seinen Bauch, damit er sie nicht wieder wegzog. "Es ist okay. Es ist toll. Es ist perfekt. Es ist wunderbar. Hör nicht auf. Es ist okay. Ich bin okay. Es ist okay."

Mit dunklen Augen sah Kurt lächelnd auf ihn hinab und sagte: "Sieh an. Du, der wohlerzogene, charmante, selbstsichere Blaine Anderson, fängt an zu plappern." Er klang so stolz auf sich selbst, dass Blaine ihm nicht böse sein konnte. Außerdem hatte er recht.

"Das ist deine Schuld", antwortete Blaine lächelnd. Seine Muskeln verkrampften sich unter Kurts Fingern, ohne dass er es kontrollieren konnte. "Du berührst mich."

"Ich könnte auch sagen, es ist deine Schuld", erwiderte Kurt und streichelte mit dem Daumen sanft über Blaines Haut. "Du bist es schließlich, der mich lässt."

Blaine atmete zitternd ein und ließ die Augen zufallen. "Ich würde nie wollen, dass du damit aufhörst."

Kurt schwieg einen Augenblick und als er weitersprach, war seine Stimme kaum zu hören. "Danke dir."

"Was?", Blaine blickte ihn an und versuchte den plötzlichen Ernst in seinem Blick zu verstehen. "Du musst mir nicht danken für – "

"Shhh", sagte Kurt wieder und schob seine Hand auf Blaines Herz hoch. Der Weg seiner Finger hinterließ kribbelnde Funken auf Blaines Haut und dann war sein Mund wieder heiß auf Blaines Lippen. Blaine versuchte gar nicht erst, sich _nicht_ zu verlieren in dem Zauber seiner Lippen, seiner Zunge, seiner Hand auf Blaines Brust und Bauch, seiner Seite, als er die Konturen seines Körpers erkundete.

Blaines Versuche, Kurts Haut zu erreichen, waren nicht so erfolgreich; sein weiches Hemd steckte stramm in seiner engen Jeans. Trotz der Stofflagen zwischen seinem und Kurts starkem, geschmeidigem Körper, pochte Blaines Puls schneller, aber es war nicht das gleiche wie er es während der heißen Sommertage hatte genießen können, als die Hemden manchmal locker und offen waren und die Shorts am Knie geendet hatten. Ganz tief drinnen war er darüber ein klein wenig enttäuscht, aber mit Kurt so nah bei ihm, konnte er sich nicht wirklich darüber ärgern.

Es gab Grenzen, die sie noch nicht überschritten, und sie waren draußen im Freien, am hellichten Tag, von der Sonne angestrahlt und die Hängematte in Sichtweite des Küchenfensters, sie konnten sich also nicht endgültig gehen lassen. Blaine spürte das zunehmend stärkere Sehnen nach einem unklar bezeichneten _mehr,_ und in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass Kurts Finger auf Blaines Bauch immer tiefer wanderten, schien es ihm ähnlich zu ergehen. Aber sie waren sich beide der Wirklichkeit um sie herum viel zu bewusst, um sich gänzlich gehen zu lassen. Als also die Geräusche der Nachbarschaft langsam in ihr Bewusstsein drangen, ließen sie voneinander ab; ihre Küsse wurden sporadischer und träger und waren nicht mehr so erhitzt.

"Es wäre schön, wenn du dein 'ich hab's dir ja gesagt' für dich behalten könntest, aber die Hängematte war eine gute Idee", sagte Kurt und rieb die Nase an Blaines Wange. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und seine Stimme klang heiser.

"Ja." Blaine wartete eine Minute, bis sich sein Atem beruhigt und das schmerzliche Sehnen um einen Hauch nachgelassen hatte. "Ich hab's dir ja gesagt."

Kurt lachte leise und hob den Kopf hoch. Ein Lächeln umspielte seinen Mund, als er Blaine in die Augen sah.

Blaine strich mit den Fingern an der Seitennaht von Kurts Hemd entlang nach oben und sagte: "Du siehst fantastisch aus, aber ist es schlimm, wenn ich es jetzt schon vermsse, dass du ein bisschen weniger zugeknöpft und hochgeschlossen bist?"

"Ja", antwortete Kurt. "Der Herbst ist meine liebste Jahreszeit. Meine Outfits werden dich in ehrfürchtiges Staunen versetzen." Er ließ die Finger nachdenklich über Blaines entblößten Unterarm wandern. "Aber, weißt du, es macht mir nicht _immer_ was aus, wenn du mich ein bisschen zerzaust", gestand er.

"Wow." Blaine war sich ziemlich sicher, dass ihm die Kinnlade nicht herunter geklappt war, aber es war knapp.

"Ich hoffe, du erkennst, was für eine Ehre das ist."

Blaine nickte und schluckte, das Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals: "Du liebst mich also wirklich."

Kurt lächelte ihn an, umfasste sein Kinn und strich mit dem Daumen über Blaines Unterlippe. "Das tue ich."

"Ich weiß", sagte Blaine leise.

Kurt blickte ihm noch eine ganze Weile tief in die Augen, bevor er sich auf den Rücken drehte und langsam ausatmete, während er in das Blätterdach des Baumes hinaufsah, das ihnen Schatten spendete. "Es juckt mir in den Fingern, meine Herbst-Schals aus der Schublade zu holen, aber ich bin auch noch nicht bereit dafür, dass der Sommer um ist."

Blaine tastete nach Kurts Hand, verschränkte ihre Finger wieder und sagte: "Er ist nicht um. Wir haben noch eineinhalb Wochen."

"Die wir miteinander verbringen werden."

Blaines Herz machte einen Satz bei dem Gedanken. "Genau."

"Und dann beginnt das letzte Schuljahr", sagte Kurt und drückte begeistert Blaines Hand.

"Und dann..." Blaine konnte seine – ihre – Zukunft vor sich ausgebreitet sehen, so weit und wunderbar wie der Himmel über ihnen.

"Alles", hauchte Kurt.

"Alles."

**~***~**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> In dieser Geschichte klingt es so, als würde nach den Ferien auch für Blaine das letzte Schuljahr beginnen. Das liegt daran, dass zu dem Zeitpunkt, als sie geschrieben wurde, noch niemand wusste, dass die Drehbuchschreiber Blaine aus rein dramaturgischen Gesichtspunkten in Staffel drei mal eben um ein Schuljahr zurückversetzen würden ..... ohne Erklärungen ..... bar jeder Logik ..... unabänderlich :-/
> 
> Das war die letzte meiner Missing Scenes für Staffel 2 ------> auf zu Staffel 3
> 
> Ich würde mich sehr über Kudos und Kommentare freuen. <3 <3


End file.
